


Соперник

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Racing, Explicit Language, M/M, Racing, Romance, Street Racing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Юра вынужден тухнуть в Петербурге и только мечтать о достойных соперниках, ведь уличные гонщики не сравнятся с профи из класса Мото Гран-при. Но в один сентябрьский понедельник всё меняется.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF Kumys 2021: спецквест (игры)





	Соперник

Около половины одиннадцатого телефон коротко провибрировал сообщением в одном из мессенджеров. Зевающий Юра аккуратно ссадил с живота недовольно мяукнувшего Пётю, поставил на паузу сериал и подцепил пальцем петлю зарядного провода.

«Нашёл тебе интересного соперника», — написал ему в телеге распорядитель гонок. С Юры резко спала сонливость. Возбуждённо смахнув с лица челку, он закусил губу и набрал со скоростью света:

«Где? Когда? Выезжаю?»

«Да ты не только гоняешь быстро, но и по жизни резвый! Ха-ха! Притормози, такой же псих на мощной лошадке отыскался только в другой стране, он приедет через три дня. Но если хочешь срубить лёгкого бабла, есть парочка лохов, мечтающих с тобой погоняться».

«Неинтересно», — раздражённо отстучал Юра.

«Жаль, навёл ты тут шороху своим появлением в нашем болоте. Мои комиссионные охренеть как возросли».

«В пизду».

«Тогда в понедельник на том же месте в полночь, не опаздывай, Принцесса».

— Да, без пафоса вы не можете. Уличные мотогонки — обязательно в полночь. Это как казнь — на рассвете, свидание — на закате, — фыркнул Юра и развернулся к развалившемуся на подушке Пёте. — И чего я удивляюсь, если мне этого хрена Витя сосватал?

На «принцессу» он не обратил внимания, прекрасно зная, какое впечатление производит. Это в профессиональной мотосреде бело-чёрный тигриный костюм Юры Плисецкого вызывал уважение, и плевать все хотели на волосы до плеч, невысокий рост и вес в пятьдесят пять килограммов — чай не единственный такой. Питерская же тусовка увидела стройную феечку в черном кожаном комбинезоне-унисекс и блондинистыми патлами из-под шлема. Защитная черепаха на груди обычно не скрывала только особо пышные формы, так что определить, что перед ними парень можно было разве что по голосу. Понятно, что рожей своей Юра не светил и имени не называл. Не дай бог до руководства Дукати-тим дойдёт информация о его опасном развлечении в период реабилитации. Хватало того, что знал балабол Никифоров, но спасибо, что контракт запрещал ему пить в сезон и разбалтывать, что не нужно.

Жмакнув на пробел и запустив сериал, Юра пялился в экран ноутбука, но видел перед собой только мелькающие огни уличных фонарей и слышал рёв движка. Обреченно вздохнув, он свернул вкладку медиапроигрывателя и открыл новости мотоспорта. Сегодня стартовал четырнадцатый этап чемпионата мира по шоссейно-кольцевым мотогонкам во всех трёх классах. Свою вышку — Мото Гран-при — Юра просмотрел только в табличке с результатами пятничных свободных стартов. Дукати-тим не в жопе, и хватит информации, а то у соперников уши начнут гореть. А вот на Мото2 он поглядывал, водились там интересные кадры… Если бы Фельцман умел смеяться, то ржал бы над ним и Никифоровым. Ржал бы долго и громко, что они, двое русских белобрысых кретинов, пускают слюни на азиатских пилотов команды Хонда. Отабек Алтын и Юри Кацуки. Оба яркие, со своей изюминкой: по мнению Юры, Отабек обладал стальными яйцами, а Кацуки хранил в себе ведро истерики. Или же закомплексованной зажатостью и трогательную эмоциональность — как считал Никифоров.

— Зато не подерёмся, — смеялся тот.

Юра только фыркнул. Драться он не умел, никогда не приходилось. С детства с дедом в гараже в машинном масле по локоть, ещё совсем соплёй перебрал всем чётким пацанам на районе «Мински», «Явы» и древних японцев — уважали. А потом мотокросс с утра до ночи между уроками — уже некогда было проблемы искать. Но даже если бы он и подрался с Никифоровым, объекты их страсти на финал битвы срали бы с высокого пьедестала, просто потому что знать не знали об этой страсти.

Юра может, и подошёл бы познакомиться с Алтыном, но что сказать? «Привет, у меня стоит на то, как ты закладываешь в поворотах и как спокойно смотришь своими невозможными чёрными глазищами»? Подкат уровня бог, знакомство века. Словами через рот он умел только мат и «спасибо, Дукати хорошо поработали в этом сезоне, я выложился на двести процентов, остальные вопросы к Виктору, пожалуйста. Блядь, дайте воды, щас сдохну! И помогите снять ёбаный костюм, трусы в жопу ещё на первом круге залезли». Потому что с журналистами в основном и говорил Никифоров. Ему бы вместо мотоспорта в политику с таким обаянием и умением ездить нюи по трассе, и по ушам. Но сопьётся же. А Дукати ссались с него кипятком и закрывали глаза на Юрину социофобию. Никифоров всё ещё гонял как боженька, Юра дышал ему в спину — юное дарование из России, второй Виктор Никифоров, ах-ах, даже волосы длинные, только солнечный блонд, а не пепел.

«И оба педики», — хихикал про себя Юра. Прямо об этом, конечно, не говорили, но слухи ходили сочные. Про Юру только ничем не подкрепленные, а Никифоров с механиком Джакометти палился не раз. Хотя они оба утверждали, что купаться нагишом в бассейне на крыше отеля — это просто зов природы. Юрина природа после заезда звала его только упасть на кровать и притворяться мёртвым до того, как Фельцман начнёт барабанить в двери и орать на весь коридор, что они проебут самолёт, и Юра поедет в фуре вместе с байком. Спасибо, что не в кошачьей переноске.

Может быть, выиграй он этот сезон, Алтын бы его поздравил на финальной вечеринке, и тогда Юра сказал бы что-то остроумное, сражающее наповал даже самых стойких пилотов Хонды и меняющее их ориентацию в угоду российским дарованиям из Дукати. А потом слово за слово, и обсудили бы красивые глаза и крепость эрекции с ними связанную. Но Юра не выиграл.

На втором этапе в Аргентине на жестких шинах по мокрой трассе, при прохождении седьмого поворота он так убрался, что мотоцикл потом собирали в совочек. Экипировка спасла его от фатальных повреждений, но крестовидным связкам пришла пизда. Юру тащили на носилках, и он боялся открывать глаза — казалось, что ногу оторвало к хуям. А дальше правое колено размером с арбуз, врачи, МРТ и вылет из чемпионата до конца сезона.

Руководство кричало про Германию, Фельцман послал всех по-русски и сказал, что лучше прооперироваться в Институте Вредена уже сейчас, чем ждать бюргеров несколько месяцев. Так Юра вернулся в Петербург, и на Алтына теперь просто смотрел через экран ноутбука.

— Красивый, сука, и охуенно талантливый. Кацуки его вечно с английского на японский скачет, разговаривает навзрыд, лапки трагично заламывает, а этот стоит, кивает с похерфейсом. Мечта, а не мужик, как сказал бы Витя, — хмыкнул он, глядя на Пётю, будто тот спрашивал, что же он в Отабеке нашёл. Не спрашивал, конечно, но после месяцев в заточении квартиры, когда приходилось даже до туалета на костылях скакать, не то что в люди выходить, с котом говорить было не так уж стыдно.

«Сегодня пятничные свободные заезды чемпионата мира во втором классе пройдут без Хонды. Вся команда снята с участия из-за положительного анализа на ковид пилота Юри Кацуки», — прочитал он в вылезшей статье.

— Пиздец, раньше же только больного снимали с заезда, теперь всю команду, бля? Под конец сезона подкинули свинью, конечно, — вздохнул Юра и вплёл пальцы в пушистую шерсть своего местного успокоительного. Пётя радостно затарахтел и довольно сощурился. Поглаживание ему нравились куда больше пустой болтовни. Хоть кому-то сейчас хорошо. Пилоты Хонды и не до конца восстановившийся Юра точно не входили в их число. — Давай по банке тунца и спать. У нас есть трое суток, чтобы набраться сил и нагнуть этого резидента.

***

Дни тянулись неторопливо, чем раздражали деятельную Юрину натуру. В понедельник, когда он выводил Стритфайтер из гаража, уже не мог ждать, притопывая от нетерпения и покалывающих пальцев. Оставшийся до полуночи час Юра погонял по КАДу, чтобы просто почувствовать ветер, поймать его, ухватить и нестись вместе с ним. Кажется, кто-то даже снимал на телефон из соседних машин, но Юре уже было плевать, что его могут узнать, внутри жгло от жажды скорости. Горели трубы, как у настоящего алкоголика. Мотоголика, если быть точным.

***

На стартовой позиции собралось невероятное для начала недели количество народа. Заслышав звук мотора, распорядитель гонок замахал руками, подзывая Юру подъехать ближе. Рядом с ним стоял невысокий парень, запакованный в чёрную кожу и мощную защиту, и опирался задницей на CBR 1000RR. Если бы не контракт, запрещающий Юре ездить на байках любой другой фирмы, кроме Дукати, в повседневной жизни он непременно выбрал бы именно эту модель Хонды.

— А вот и наша Принцесса! — воскликнул распорядитель. — Знакомься со своим соперником.

— Бек Голдман, — протянул руку тот, стянул перчатку и откинув забрало.

— Джулиан Маккей, — Юра повторил движение и представился, пожимая смуглую ладонь и вглядываясь в какие-то знакомые раскосые глаза. Красивые, тёмно-карие. — Еврей? С таким-то разрезом?

— Американец, с таким-то чистым произношением? — не дёрнул ни единым мускулом Бек.

— My English is excellent too, — фыркнул Юра. — Мазафакакисмайэс и вот это всё. Покажешь свои доказательства? /p>

— Притормози коней, — рассмеялся распорядитель. — Давайте сначала доживём до финиша, а там уже решишь, на что смотреть и куда целовать.

— А что будет на финише?

— Приз, — ответил Бек. — Я не гоняю на деньги, поэтому предлагаю прокатиться на желание.

— Идёт, — кивнул Юра, хотя понятия не имел, что смог бы загадать едва знакомому парню. И мысль, что в свою очередь мог попросить тот, пугала намного сильнее. Но Юра Плисецкий давно разучился реагировать на страх, тем более, когда избавиться от него так легко — нужно просто не проиграть.

***

Распорядитель обозначил маршрут. Юра зажал бёдрами сидение байка, несколько раз крутанул ручку газа, наполняя ночной воздух Петербурга благородным рыком двухцилиндрового мотора. Бек рядом сделал то же самое со своим четырёхцелиндровым, и у Юры почти встал от предвкушения. Эффектная девушка вышла на дорогу между ними, под одобрительные крики покрутила попой в кожаных лосинах и приняла позу с задранным вверх платком. А потом резко села вниз, и Юра сорвался с места.

Его байк немного уступал в мощности Хонде, но более тяжелый и резвый зверь требовал большего контроля и сноровки. И Бек вёл его прекрасно, но Юру не зря взяли в высшую лигу мотоспорта, тысяча кубовые движки — его профессия, а уж неполные девятьсот на Стритфайтере слушали его как тонко настроенный инструмент. И Юра играл свою партию, грамотно закладывая в пологие повороты, маневрируя между спешащими куда-то машинами и разгоняясь на прямых участках неожиданно сухого Петербурга. Бек дышал ему в спину и, кажется, тоже наслаждался этими салками.

Когда до финиша оставалась финальная развязка и острый угол направо, Юра вынужденно снизил скорость, опасаясь так нагружать едва зажившие связки. Бека же ничего не останавливало, он низко завалил своего стасемидесяти килограммового зверя, вошёл в поворот и вынырнул прямо у Юры перед носом.

— Вот же талантливый говнюк, улучил момент! — рыкнул Юра в пространство закрытого шлема и рванул следом, пытаясь нагнать его по прямой. Но возможности Хонды не позволили Юриной гениальности взять верх. Вывезти эту гонку на последних пятистах метрах не помогли ни тактика, ни опыт.

Их встречал рёв толпы, заглушавший даже мощное рычание хорошо потрудившихся движков.

— Вот это да! — орал распорядитель. — Вот это гонка!

У Юры на языке крутились примерно те же слова. Посоревноваться с кем-то уровня Бека Юре не получилось бы до нового мотосезона, поэтому это ощущение жизни, вновь наполнившее легкие, стоило любых желаний.

— Спасибо, — подошёл к нему Бек и снова протянул руку. На Юру смотрели спокойные карие глаза, но нижняя часть шлема всё ещё скрывала губы, нос и линию челюсти. Юра поймал себя на мысли, что выиграй сейчас _он_ , попросил бы Бека снять шлем и улыбнуться.

— Это я страдал здесь без соперника, так что я кайфанул, чувак! Расплату потребуешь сейчас? Честно заслужил!

— Ну… Не совсем честно. Юр, я знал, что ты побережёшь колено на последнем повороте, поэтому экономил силы для рывка.

— Победа есть победа, — пожал плечами Юра, не понимая до конца, как реагировать на то, что его узнали. Эмоции от только что пережитой гонки мешали соображать. Стоит ли заказать себе панихиду или до команды всё же не дойдёт информация о его опасных играх?

— Выполнение желания попрошу отложить на одиннадцать дней. Тогда пройдёт две недели с положительного теста Кацуки, и я спокойно смогу пригласить тебя на свидание. Конечно, если не сяду на карантин сам.

— Как ты меня узнал?

— Предположил по описанию, в мире мало миниатюрных гонщиков, так умело управляющих девятьсот кубовым байком. И почти все они сейчас на Мото Гран-при.

— Кроме одного.

— Да, но я убедился, когда ты открыл забрало. Глаза у тебя незабываемые. 

— Сними шлем, Отабек, — вздохнул Юра, едва сдерживая улыбку.

— Нет, а вдруг я всё же заразен.

— Тогда мы проведём свидание в изоляции, — всё же рассмеялся он. Смех потонул в гомоне кричащей толпы, празднующей сыгравшую ставку или наоборот галдящей от недовольства.

Пьяный от всё ещё бурлящего в крови адреналина он смотрел в спокойные раскосые глаза и думал лишь о том, как уволочёт Отабека в ближайшую тёмную подворотню и поцелует. Чтобы наверняка не ждать дурацкие одиннадцать дней.


End file.
